The Easter Egg
by Anime Cherry Blossom
Summary: One-shot. Involves Yaoi, Lemon, and Bunny ears. That is right in the story Misaki wears bunny ears in a maid outfit. Please enjoy reading my messed up fantasy online. I do not own Junjo Romantica


**Alright so I woke up this morning and was like what would Misaki look like with bunny ears. This is my first one-shot so be nice.I wish i owned the characters dut i don't,oh well. Enjoy the story**

**"Bunny Ears"**

"**oh geez what time is it" Misaki thought as he rolled out of bed. It showed exactly 8:00 on the clock. **

**"At least it is Sunday so I don't have school today" Misaki said out loud. "Oh ya isn't it Easter today", then he walked down stairs. Although it wouldn't be until later that he would regret it. **

**Still half asleep he didn't see the humorous Easter egg until he walked into it. "Ow, what was that" he yelled. He just stood there at first before running off to find Usami-san in his study. **

**"what is that thing out there" he yelled opening the door. "It is you easter present, why haven't you ever had a egg hunt before" Usami-san answered very calmly. **

**"Actually I am glad you came in at this time I just finished my latest book, so I can see you open up your gift"."That is not what I meant Usagi-san, why is it so big" Misaki asked yelling at him. **

**"Why don't you open it and see for yourself' Usami-san said "or are you too scared". **

**"I'll show you who is scared" Misaki said furiously running down the stairs. Then he made the biggest mistake of his life. Misaki opened up the egg. When he looked inside he immediately started to freak out. **

**He did this because of the contents inside. It was a full bunny maid outfit with matching ears and tail.**

** "Oh my god" is all Misaki said."Awww don't you like it" Usami-san said with a little smirk on his face as he walked down stairs.**

**"Why would you think I would ever wear something like this" Misaki yelled turning around with an angry look on his face. "Does that mean you aren't going to try it on" Usami-san asked a bit of sadness in his voice. **

**"F..fine" Misaki answered while blushing all the way up to his ears. Then he ran into the bathroom as fast as he could. He didn't come out for several minutes.**

**"Is everything ok in there" Usami-san asked with a bit of concern for the smaller boy.**

** "What if he had fallen and got hurt or... or" Usami-san thought for a minute . Then he asked a question that made the brunet answer.**

**"Could it be that you need some assignment putting it on". **

**"No definitely not I already have it on alright I will come out". Usami-san looked satisfied with himself as Misaki came out.**

** Misaki looked so adorable in his outfit. It looked perfect on his little body. The maid outfit showed every curve on his body and the ears looked so delicious. **

**The blush he had on his face completed the whole thing. Usami-san growled as Misaki came out. He could of eaten the smaller man right there at that moment. But no he wanted to wait, just to look at the one he loved so much before he striped him. **

**"Well say something" Misaki said still too embarrassed to look at Usami-san. Right before he was going to yell at the silver haired man to say something again, Misaki was picked up. **

**Usami-san couldn't wait any longer to eat up his Misaki as an early desert.**

**"Usa..Usagi-san please just wait.. hey just a minute" Misaki yelled as he was carried upstairs ad thrown on the older man's bed. **

**"You just look so deliciously cute I that outfit and you want me to hold myself back" Usami-san said hovering him self over Misaki. "Wh.. eh well" Misaki said now even more nervous and embarrassed. **

**~Lemon~**

**At that moment Usami-san picked up Misaki and flipped him over on his chest. Usami-san started to unbutton the dress that Misaki was wearing, being very careful not to move the bunny ears. **

**Then he did his own shirt and threw it to the side. Even though all of the buttons were undone the dress was still on. Usami-san started to slid his tongue down his spine. **

**Misaki let a little whimper slip out. Usami-san took this as a sign to keep going. He coated the brunet's back in saliva, the made his way up to Misaki's ear. He started to nibble on it getting a couple whines out of Misaki. **

**Next he brought the brunet up so he was sitting on his lap. Usami-san slowly brought Misaki's chin up for a kiss. When he tried to look into the smaller man's eyes they were tightly shut and he was blushing like crazy.**

**"Come on let me see your eyes", He said as Misaki opened then afraid of getting punished for not. Then again Usami-san brought Misaki in for a kiss and this time he slipped his tongue in.**

** He felt every corner of the smaller male's mouth earning a whimper from Misaki. Then Usami-san slowly took off his pants leaving both males completely naked. ****Usami-san turned to Misaki with an order. **

**"Suck" he said sticking his fingers in Misaki's face. Misaki started to blush even harder even though it seemed almost impossible. Then he accepted and started to suck. When Usami-san thought he was ready. He stuck one digit inside. **

**Misaki cried out in pain and pleasure. "Usami-s..san" Misaki said crying out hugging Usami-san tightly.**

** Then after he entered the other two and thought Misaki was ready he took out his fingers. Misaki whimpered in protest. **

**Then he slowly entered himself. Even though Misaki had already came twice he did it again. "Harder please" Misaki yelled as he himself started to move up and down on on Usami-san whimpering every time.**

** Usami-san was close to coming too but not before Misaki who came all over Usami-san's chest. This cause Usami-san to come in to Misaki and then collapsed onto him. After it being silent for a while except for heavy breathing Usami-san spoke up. **

**"I can't believe they stayed on the entire time".**

** Misaki quickly felt the top of his head. And sure enough there were the bunny ears perfectly in place. He was about to take them off when Usami-san stopped him.**

**"No they look cute on you" Usami-san said. Misaki blushed in return. Then he quickly ran out of the room to make lunch.**

** When Usami-san got down stairs he saw the dress layed out on the couch.****"Will you wear it again for me Misaki" Usami-san asked.**

**"HELL NO" Misaki said blushing bright red from ear to ear.**

**So I hope you all enjoyed it. It is Easter and I was stuck up in my room waiting for everyone else to get up so I wrote this. Please review and favorite this. **

**~Peace everybody~**


End file.
